This invention relates to a device to resist rotation of a faucet body mounted on a sink. In particular, it relates to such a device which includes means to abut an adjacent vertical surface to resist efforts to rotate a faucet about its base.
Discharge faucets or spouts are often configured such that they can be grasped and intentionally or inadvertently subjected to relatively strong forces causing rotation of the faucet relative to an associated sink or basin. In this regard, commonly available faucets include a base for mounting contact upon a sink surface and an elongated cantilevered spout body extending to a discharge outlet. Such configuration presents a mechanical advantage for multiplication of forces imparted adjacent the discharge outlet in a direction which tends to rotate the faucet about its base. The tendency to rotate is increased in instances where the faucet base is not pinned or otherwise keyed to the associated sink surface.
The present invention provides a device which resists rotational effort imparted to the faucet body.